Bloodlust
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Set after the books, but before the epilogue of DH. One-shot. Rated M: sexual content and mild gore if you can call it that , ful warning inside. Just a short PWP.


Disclaimer: As always characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content, vampirism and blood, as the title suggests. I hope it's not too repulsive, but you have been warned. Do not moan at me later saying that it is sick, if you're not comfortable with it, turn back NOW!!

* * *

Cold metal came in contact with her clit and a gasp escaped her lips. The cold was removed and replaced with a warm wet tongue stimulating her. The blade of the small silver dagger was trailed gently over her exposed stomach, a thin red line forming in its wake. His tongue stroked lovingly over the small wound, saliva healing it as he went. The heady taste of blood was intoxicating and he had to resist the urge to extend his fangs and sink them into the soft flesh at his mercy.

Moving up her body he claimed her mouth, tongues entwining as he proceeded to taste every inch of her mouth. He broke the kiss and traced the outside curve of her left breast with the dagger, again soothing it with his tongue. She let out a soft moan and her hands pulled on the black silk ties fastening her wrists to the wrought iron headboard. He gave a low chuckle and sat up, kneeling between her legs, which were similarly restrained at the foot of the bed, but with enough slack that her knees could bend, giving him the access he needed to her wet entrance.

He slid a finger inside of her tantalisingly slowly, making her writhe on the bed. She moaned out and called of more, thrusting her hips to move him deeper, at this he withdrew, leaning over her,

"Not yet my love" He whispered as she kissed him and bit his lower lip. A rumbling growl emitted from his throat and he suddenly took one taught nipple into his mouth, gently grazing it with his teeth. Her body arched to him and he pressed the flat of the knife against her other nipple, the sensation sending a shiver through her body, her moans got louder and she strained against her binding more fiercely.

She whimpered as he stopped his ministrations. Sitting at the end of the bed once more, he kissed her knee and along the inside of her right thigh, his breath ghosting over her crotch, but being careful to not touch her, before moving onto her left thigh. He heard a groan of frustration from his wife, which he turned into a long moan as the blade sliced up her thigh.

The taste of her blood mingled with the scent of her arousal almost sent him over the edge. His fangs extended and his already engorged member stiffened.

Positioning himself between her legs he made a small incision next to her opening, feeling the warm, sticky, liquid trickling onto his cock. Licking his thumb, he soothed the wound. Pushing into her, in one long hard stroke, smearing her crimson essence he penetrated her over and over again.

Discarding the knife on the floor he laid down. Resting his elbows on the black sheets, he put his arms underneath her back and gripped her shoulders from behind, giving him more leverage as he moved inside her.

Her taste was intoxicating and he bit down on her shoulder, fangs piercing the pale skin. He drew back and kissed her with blood-stained lips as he mercilessly speared into her.

"Please" she moaned, her head thrown back in need, mousy brown ringlets fanning over the pillow. Her fists were clenched around the ties holding her in place. He extracted one arm from around her body and summoned the knife to him, reaching up, he cut the silk. At once her arms flew around him, sharp nails dragging down his back drawing blood. The pain he felt was a perfect compliment to pleasure of her pulsing heat around his cock and the taste of her on his tongue. It all built up, until he could hold on no longer, spilling himself inside her, her name on his lips.

"Hermione" He whispered, as he felt her shuddering release beneath him, and her moans next to his ear. He moved to lie beside her, but noticing her legs, he released them first. The scratches down his back had already healed, so he could lie without pain. She rolled on to her side, he put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Oh Ron, that was amazing" she panted draping an arm over his waist. He smiled, turning to look down at her; he placed a kiss on the top of her head,

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday darling" he muttered moments before he could hear her steady breathing, an indication that she was already asleep. _I am one lucky vampire. _He thought to himself as he tightened his hold on her.

* * *

A/N: So this is just a little fic ive had floating arround in my head for a while, it may not be particularly conventional, but I like the idea of Ron finally being in control and not just Harry's side-kick as such. Hope that wasn't too OTT. Let me know what you think, your opinions are greatly appreciated. Thanks!!


End file.
